narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clans
Dupe clan Kedōin clan appears twice, once in the filler section, where it belongs, and once in the main section, where it doesn't. Omnibender - Talk - 21:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Game-only clans Right now, game-only clans are listed along with manga/anime ones, while anime-only clans are listed separately. Perhaps there should be a "Game-only clans" section as well? Also, Kubisaki Caln should be among the anime-only clans. --kiadony --talk to me-- 08:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I came here to raise this point. It seems odd that the video game exclusive clans are mentioned alongside ones that originate from the manga itself. Surely they should either be with the anime ones or in their own section.-- (talk) 06:04, September 20, 2012 (UTC) 一族　VS　氏 Why are the clans in Naruto called ichizoku (一族) instead of shi (氏)? Samurai clans of the sengoku jidai were called with shi not ichizoku, ie: 徳川氏 not 徳川一族. Can anyone explain this to me? 一族 means family/tribe while 氏 means family name/surname/clan. Then why do we translate (日向一族) Hyuuga Clan instead of Hyuuga Family? Shouldn't Hyuuga Clan be (日向氏)? Thanks for answering.Starship Troopers (talk) 07:33, February 13, 2012 (UTC) The reason for translating 日向一族 as Hyuuga Clan would be because they are a clan of related families, not just one family, the clans are called ichizoku because thats what the writer decided to use for whatever reason, don't know Japanese so can't answer those questions.--TricksterKing (talk) 09:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) -Thank you for answering TricksterKing. Anyone else with more knowledge of Japanese care to answer?Starship Troopers (talk) 16:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Probably ShounenSuki or Seelentau. Omnibender - Talk - 19:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you Omnibender, I'll try contacting them.Starship Troopers (talk) 21:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Merging Clans I turned it into one list. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clans?oldid=721313--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 15:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Is there a specific reason why you did that? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Probably because of the previous arrangement of the clans. Anime ones had their own section, but game ones were being listed with the manga ones. We'd have to create for the game the same semantic splitting that was done for the anime clans. I would do that myself, but that's beyond my ability. Omnibender - Talk - 16:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::OH okay. I never knew the game ones were lumped in like that. It's also outside my span of abilities so I can't help there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Haruno clan? Im pretty sure that Haruno is a clan(?) Considering the mark on Sakura's back since part 1 represents itZahi101 (talk) :The sign is also shown above Sakura's head on a chapter cover next to Uchiha and Uzumaki symbols--Elveonora (talk) 18:39, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Which? Jacce | Talk | 18:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Chapter 7--Elveonora (talk) 18:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Lol, it's exactly like Hashirama's tattoos ! XD :::::Chapter 626 page 6Zahi101 (talk) 19:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It's always a possibility, but this is one of those things we need cold, hard, evidence that can be referenced.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:22, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::So Sakura and her mom having the same symbol on clothes and it being even shown among Clan symbols on chapter cover isn't hard evidence?--Elveonora (talk) 19:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Not for something like this? Her father doesn't wear a symbol like that does he? Suppose they just like the same designers? And a mangaka does have creative license to put whatever they want on a manga cover, we don't expect Sakura to be wielding an axe or double-ended swords do we? To be technical, the seal over Naruto's head isn't the clan's symbol.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:58, May 16, 2013 (UTC) (clearing indent) It's possible it is a clan symbol, but we've no way of knowing other than speculation. Anything seen on her mum or dad is anime, and not just anime but filler anime. I, for one, do not mind considering anime canon as long as it doesn't contradict or corrupt something from the manga, but when it comes to filler... There's almost nothing in them I would even consider worrying over when it comes to trying to make something canon, especially when using it to support the manga. And Cerez is right about the symbol above Naruto's head, but it's more of a technicality, potentially. -- (talk) 20:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Actually her parents' design is right from under Kishimoto's pencil. He worked with the animators to incorporate them into anime--Elveonora (talk) 20:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I was actually not aware of that as I do not watch (Shippuden)filler or the movies. I just looked it up on the site, and it seems so. I honestly do not know how to approach it. One the one hand, it is canon and given uniformity, it seems to be a clan symbol. But on the other hand... is it a clan symbol, or just for uniformity between parent and child? -- (talk) 20:23, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I believe it's at least trivia-worthy. Also I believe that once in the manga, a background generic character x was seen with the same symbol on clothes, further suggesting such a clan may exist (or was that anime? ._.)--Elveonora (talk) 20:34, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Her having an immediate, nuclear family, doesn't mean it's a clan. Her family has never been referred to as clan. Omnibender - Talk - 19:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I was actually getting mindfucked thinking whether Haruno is a clan or not, But after reading chapter 7 it actually became an Axiom that Haruno is a clan, I mean come on. Naruto under the Uzumaki symbol, Sasuke under the uchiha symbol and Sakura under?.. That's just way to obvious... Although considering kishi did not mention anything about the Haruno clan until now, he might never mention it. Yet in chapter 7 i am sure Haruno was a clan Zahi101 (talk) Clan's Crest I've noticed that some pages have had their clan's crest removed from the pages and replaced with a picture of the clan members itself. Why is that? A clan's crest is very important and should at least be featured on the clan's page somewhere. It shouldn't be replaced with a picture of clan members when that could just be used lower down on the page. Is there a reason to this? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 19:07, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Could someone please respond? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 15:25, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Possible new image I don't know if it's possible, but in either the newest opening or ending, there's the clan's symbols spread again. However, this time they're in colour. What I do recall is that just as the spread appears, there's something else in the scene, like a blood spatter or flying kunai. This might also be useful in updating a few of the clan symbol images we have. Omnibender - Talk - 23:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :In the newest ending, yeah. We have a scene like what you described above, but some lyrics of the songs and some credits are existed there so it's difficult to deal with them. Also, we never use the scenes from those openings/endings, true? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 23:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) It was the best I could screencap. http://s12.postimg.org/i77yhulf1/clans.png Frame without blood was too fast. Narsha (talk) 02:45, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Official Clan Emblems Well the Naruto art gallery revealed the official clan emblems for the multiple clans might as well place it here: http://i.imgur.com/rLF2yIt.jpg On that note, can we just accept now that the Uzumaki Clan emblem is red (their red hair), I'm tired of the Uchiha clan being the only clan here that has any color in it. Well, anyone know how to make these emblems for the wiki? Shock Dragoon (talk) 13:18, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Get Inkscape and draw them yourself. The clan emblems on this wiki have always been placeholders, they were never remotely official and it was always Suki's intention for them to be replaced in the future if an official emblem was made. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 13:22, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Oooo goody, where can I get that Inkscape, always wanted to draw some of these myself! Shock Dragoon (talk) 13:40, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Good find btw, the clans that listed here are Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju, Hatake, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyūga, Aburame and Inuzuka. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:27, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I asked Lukas to do the .svg files. Hope we'll get his response soon. Also, yeah, looks like the Uzumaki Clan's symbol is intended to be red.--Omojuze (talk) 13:55, May 8, 2015 (UTC)